


discord shenanagins

by Atalanc



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Discord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalanc/pseuds/Atalanc
Summary: my discord shenanigans. i'll be updating "Of Karaoke and Clubs" today.





	discord shenanagins

hotel: IM...  
Charlyi:s\sss  
tamura: https://discord.gg/HfuQVq  
Charlyi: s  
tamura: https://discord.gg/HfuQVq  
Charlyi: ss  
tamura: https://discord.gg/HfuQVq  
Charlyi: a  
tamura:  
PALS  
Charlyi:  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
tamura:SAITPC HARLIY  
SORP  
Charlyi:  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
ss  
s  
tamura: WSHAST UP  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
Charlyi:  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
ss  
s  
s  
s  
ss  
s  
s  
s  
s  
tamura.Today at 7:17 PM  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
S  
CharlyiToday at 7:17 PM  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
s  
zzldyckToday at 7:17 PM  
SHUT  
tamura.Today at 7:17 PM  
S  
https://discord.gg/HfuQVq  
https://discord.gg/HfuQVq  
CharlyiToday at 7:17 PM  
s  
s  
ss  
nd  
zzldyckToday at 7:17 PM  
SHUT UP SJUT UP SHE F UP  
CharlyiToday at 7:17 PM  
d\  
tamura.Today at 7:17 PM  
WOSHIP ME THE DYSLWEICK GOD  
CharlyiToday at 7:17 PM  
m  
n  
n  
n  
n  
zzldyck  
removed  
tamura.  
from the group.  
Today at 7:17 PM  
CharlyiToday at 7:17 PM  
d  
lmao  
zzldyckToday at 7:18 PM  
:relaxed:  
hotel  
added  
tamura.  
to the group.  
Today at 7:18 PM  
hotelToday at 7:19 PM  
NO MORE KICKING SASH  
zzldyckToday at 7:19 PM  
:smiling_imp: oenis  
hotelToday at 7:20 PM  
This is where we end it  
PLS I HATE HOW MY SPELLINGS BEING CORRECTED  
THIS STUPID KEYBOARD  
CharlyiToday at 7:20 PM  
what  
oenis?  
what's that?  
hotelToday at 7:21 PM  
PLS NO  
Why are there three people in this gc that enjoy grammar :tired_face:  
zzldyckToday at 7:23 PM  
Boys at my school:

\- Glizzy Gobbler :smirk::smirk:  
\- f*g :rolling_eyes::rolling_eyes:  
\- nword  
\- I like ya cut g :joy::smiling_imp::fire:  
\- Among Us  
\- what you doing jit?  
\- Ayo, (insert name) where my hug at??  
\- braceface, darkskin, Lightskin, whiteskin, dontplay, curlyhead instagram usernames  
CharlyiToday at 7:23 PM  
lmao  
"mr.steal your girl" is typing...  
zzldyckToday at 7:24 PM  
JDJXJDI  
CharlyiToday at 7:24 PM  
i stg!  
hotelToday at 7:24 PM  
Y’all I can’t do this an-  
zzldyckToday at 7:24 PM  
ma'am..  
CharlyiToday at 7:24 PM  
it's always them.  
hotelToday at 7:24 PM  
HUH  
zzldyckToday at 7:24 PM  
istg*  
CharlyiToday at 7:24 PM  
with the waves  
hotelToday at 7:24 PM  
istg*  
@zzldyck Love...  
Its I stg just some people do istg  
zzldyckToday at 7:25 PM  
love, goodbye maina  
hotelToday at 7:25 PM  
I CANR  
zzldyckToday at 7:25 PM  
You wanna know what  
Maina will be leaving :two_hearts::two_hearts:  
CharlyiToday at 7:25 PM  
i am gonna leave  
hotelToday at 7:25 PM  
Guys I’m done I’m turning off autocorrect and going back to spelling wrong and nobody can do anything abou it  
Don’t kick me  
zzldyck  
removed  
hotel  
from the group.  
Today at 7:25 PM  
CharlyiToday at 7:25 PM  
no!  
zzldyckToday at 7:25 PM  
WHKOS  
CharlyiToday at 7:25 PM  
oh.  
zzldyckToday at 7:26 PM  
PELSDE THATE AS A CCIDBER  
I DIDNT SEE THE AKST MESSAGE SHE SEBT  
CharlyiToday at 7:26 PM  
i was talking about autocorrect.  
well...  
zzldyckToday at 7:26 PM  
:rolling_eyes:  
Charlyi  
added  
hotel  
to the group.  
Today at 7:27 PM  
CharlyiToday at 7:28 PM  
you're welcome rat  
hotelToday at 7:28 PM  
ugh ty sm :tired_face::pray::pray::pray::pray:  
zzldyckToday at 7:29 PM  
ugh ty sm :tired_face::pray::pray::pray::pray:  
@hotel ur so musty  
CharlyiToday at 7:29 PM  
welcome  
tamura.Today at 7:29 PM  
akorpaik  
hotelToday at 7:29 PM  
@hotel ur so musty  
@zzldyck WHAT DID I DO  
akorpaik  
@tamura.#3373 WHY DO YOU SAY KURAPIKA ON A DAILY BASIS  
CharlyiToday at 7:29 PM  
gurl wash up before you speak. smell like a whole attic.  
@zzldyck  
zzldyck  
removed  
Charlyi  
from the group.  
Today at 7:29 PM  
hotelToday at 7:30 PM  
I CANBRBRBAYS  
tamura.  
added  
Charlyi  
to the group.  
Today at 7:30 PM  
hotelToday at 7:30 PM  
HOW ARW THEYS TIK TYPING  
CharlyiToday at 7:30 PM  
its the kurapika at femboy hooters pfp for me.  
its the changing your theme once a week for me.  
its the copy pasting your name for almost every social media for me. its the having unfinished stories in your library for me. its the you being everyone i am for me. its the saiki k x readers for me. its the killua x hisoka for me. its the not knowing how to function on wattpad for me. its the not privating your reading lists for me. its the left on read like Kurapika for me. its the all caps for me. its the not knowing how to spell but making a story for me. its the hawks x reader in your library for me. its the todoroki x reader for me. its the sounding like you watch sappy Hallmark Channel movies for me. its the us joining wattpad on the same day for me. the one where we joined on the same day was a compliment. It's the kurapika rail me username on discord for me. its the username for me. zeno zoldyck? really? its the ¨DEAR CLASSMATES. PLEASE STOP SAYING PEE PEE POO POO CHECK." for me. its the ¨I shifted last night and Kurapika railed me :heart:¨ for me. you know for a fact he ain't there. he leaves EVERYONE on read. why would he rail you?  
hotelToday at 7:30 PM  
NVM  
zzldyckToday at 7:30 PM  
its the kurapika at femboy hooters pfp for me.  
its the changing your theme once a week for me.  
its the copy pasting your name for almost every social media for me. its the having unfinished stories in your library for me. its the you being everyone i am for me. its the saiki k x readers for me. its the killua x hisoka for me. its the not knowing how to function on wattpad for me. its the not privating your reading lists for me. its the left on read like Kurapika for me. its the all caps for me. its the not knowing how to spell but making a story for me. its the hawks x reader in your library for me. its the todoroki x reader for me. its the sounding like you watch sappy Hallmark Channel movies for me. its the us joining wattpad on the same day for me. the one where we joined on the same day was a compliment. It's the kurapika rail me username on discord for me. its the username for me. zeno zoldyck? really? its the ¨DEAR CLASSMATES. PLEASE STOP SAYING PEE PEE POO POO CHECK." for me. its the ¨I shifted last night and Kurapika railed me :heart:¨ for me. you know for a fact he ain't there. he leaves EVERYONE on read. why would he rail you?  
@Charlyi NO STOP  
CharlyiToday at 7:30 PM  
don't try me  
hotelToday at 7:30 PM  
STOP YOU SAY GAT ON A DAILY BASIS COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER TO DO WITH GOUR LIFE  
zzldyckToday at 7:30 PM  
STOP YOU SAY GAT ON A DAILY BASIS COME UP WITH SOMETHING BETTER TO DO WITH GOUR LIFE  
@hotel VHDJHH  
CharlyiToday at 7:30 PM  
exactly.  
when kurapika treats you like he's ging and you're gon, don't be complaining.  
@hotel  
hotelToday at 7:33 PM  
UGH NOT SANI LEAVING  
CharlyiToday at 7:33 PM  
lmao  
hotelToday at 7:33 PM  
yes uou @ me :grinning::pray:  
CharlyiToday at 7:34 PM

she serious?  
hotelToday at 7:35 PM  
pls she is dead serious  
zzldyckToday at 7:35 PM  
No duh..  
CharlyiToday at 7:35 PM  
baby gurl.  
he ain't even real.  
zzldyckToday at 7:35 PM  
If you don't support my kurapika obsession  
CharlyiToday at 7:36 PM  
htf he gon' chain you?  
zzldyckToday at 7:36 PM

CharlyiToday at 7:36 PM  
i do support it. BUT GURL. ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS HIM!  
zzldyckToday at 7:37 PM  
i do support it. BUT GURL. ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS HIM!  
@Charlyi no I don't..  
CharlyiToday at 7:37 PM  
at least maina don't spam her wattpad with that shit.  
hotelToday at 7:38 PM  
GSHSBSHSBSBSVSB  
zzldyckToday at 7:38 PM  
At elard I don't-  
CharlyiToday at 7:38 PM  
all i see on your feed is "kurapika should rail me" or some shit.  
zzldyckToday at 7:38 PM  
let's not be mean snaiya :two_hearts:  
CharlyiToday at 7:38 PM  
*saniya  
zzldyckToday at 7:38 PM  
Bye I'm deleting everyone from this group  
You first  
zzldyck  
removed  
Charlyi  
from the group.  
Today at 7:38 PM  
zzldyck  
removed  
hotel  
from the group.  
Today at 7:38 PM  
zzldyck  
removed  
trivago  
from the group.  
Today at 7:39 PM  
zzldyck  
removed  
j .  
from the group.  
Today at 7:39 PM  
zzldyck  
removed  
tamura.  
from the group.  
Today at 7:39 PM  
zzldyck  
removed  
bad bitch kuromi  
from the group.  
Today at 7:39 PM  
KidToday at 7:39 PM  
peace out  
zzldyckToday at 7:39 PM  
jd  
zzldyck  
removed  
MYLES  
from the group.  
Today at 7:39 PM  
KidToday at 7:39 PM  
:relieved:  
zzldyck  
removed  
Kid  
from the group.  
Today at 7:39 PM  
zzldyckToday at 7:40 PM  
Just us 2 :smirk:  
zzldyck  
removed  
ZerØ  
from the group.  
Today at 7:40 PM  
zzldyck  
added  
Charlyi  
to the group.  
Today at 7:41 PM  
zzldyck  
added  
hotel  
to the group.  
Today at 7:41 PM  
CharlyiToday at 7:41 PM  
oh hell to the naw  
zzldyck  
added  
trivago  
to the group.  
Today at 7:41 PM  
zzldyck  
added  
j .  
to the group.  
Today at 7:41 PM  
zzldyck  
added  
tamura.  
to the group.  
Today at 7:41 PM  
tamura.Today at 7:41 PM  
what  
zzldyck  
added  
bad bitch kuromi  
to the group.  
Today at 7:41 PM  
tamura.Today at 7:41 PM  
reah  
CharlyiToday at 7:41 PM  
no!  
zzldyck  
added  
MYLES  
to the group.  
Today at 7:42 PM  
zzldyck  
added  
Kid  
to the group.  
Today at 7:42 PM  
zzldyck  
added  
ZerØ  
to the group.  
Today at 7:42 PM  
CharlyiToday at 7:42 PM  
NO!


End file.
